Itahina: La prisión del Amor
by Saibitch
Summary: Una nueva era inicia en Konoha, los Clanes Uchiha y Hyuga realizan un pacto, donde sus herederos Hinata e Itachi se uniran en matrimonio. ¿Qué sucedera con Hinata quien esta enamorada profundamente de Naruto? ¿Podrá declarar su amor o será prisonera de su amor? Un Onse-shot lleno de drama, angustia y un exquisito Lemon ;) ItaHina y NaruHina


Unidad, una palabra con un sentir muy fuerte, la unión es parte de la vida, en diferentes ámbitos ya sea Sociales o afectivos entre otros, cuando dos seres se unen formando un solo ser, es la forma más sublime de expresar el afecto, en especial cuando hay sueños en conjunto, pero la unión sin amor es la forma más vacía de recibir dicho afecto.

Sentada en ese asiento vestida con un hermoso kimono blanco tan puro como lo eran mis ojos, con ellos observaba la alegría y celebración de los integrantes de nuestros clanes, su alegría la sentía tan fría, tan amarga, eran unos farsantes que se alegraban celebrando nuestra unión, pero el único interés era su estatus y orden social y los beneficio que estos les traerían.

El estaba sentado a mi lado, por alguna razón me hacia sonrojar, me intimidaba su fría mirada, esa mirada que caracterizaba mucho a los Uchihas, él pasivamente observaba su entorno, no sabía lo que pensaba, no sabía lo que sentía, pero tal vez no era tan distinto a lo que sentía yo, un matrimonio forzado donde los sentimientos de los protagonistas de la boda no son escuchados.

Mi rostro inclinado, hierático sin expresión alguna, observa la delicadeza de mis manos, me gustaba sentir el rose suave de mis dedos uno con el otro, era un acto que me reconfortaba, nadie me podía observar, todos actuaban en los deleites de la fiesta, a nadie le importaba yo, a nadie le importaba él, solo sus ambiciones.

"El clan Hyuga y el clan Uchiha juntos forman el inicio de una nueva era…" exclamaban alegres, su alegría era tan torturante, me recordaba eso que yo no podía tener, mi corazón estaba invadido por el amor, pero ese amor no pertenecía a mi ahora esposo, si no a aquel hombre de cabellos dorados y profunda y dulce mirada, tan esplendida como lo era el azul del cielo, "Naruto-kun" pronunciaba en lo más profundo de mi alma.

Recordaba su voz, su sonrisa, su valor y la inocencia que mostraba su mirada, ese hombre que era objeto de mis desvelos, que despertaba en mi las más bajas pasiones que solo conocía mi alma, me sonrojaba al recordarlo, mis labios titubeaban, el nerviosismo invadía mi ser, las sensaciones que producían dentro de mi ser eran tan placenteras e inexplicables, sin embargo él nunca se dio cuenta de la pureza de mi amor, aún recuerdo la alegría que sintió al saber de éste compromiso que me esclaviza y me quita la libertad del amor.

Pero aún así no podía quejarme, Itachi-sama era un hombre bueno, fuerte y lleno de talento, por alguna razón el clan lo había escogido para convertirlo en mi esposo, incluso rompiendo las tradiciones que regía nuestros antepasados, el heredero del clan Uchiha y la heredera del clan Hyuga, una realidad que traería el nuevo comienzo para una nueva era, tal y como decían aquellos que se gozaban en ésta fiesta.

De repente sentí su mirada, sus ojos oscuros me observaban, me intimidaban y me hacían temblar, de repente sentí su mano rosar la mía, tomándola entre sus dedos me dijo casi susurrándome:

–Sonríe…–volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia al frente, yo simplemente asentí con mi cabeza y sonreí de forma obediente.  
El tiempo pasaba y el festejo se terminaba, las damas de mi clan me llevaban a la habitación nupcial, ese donde posterior dormiría con el heredero de los Uchihas.

La habitación un poco fría me sentí en la cama mientras observaba detenidamente las flores que adornaban el lugar, así como veía la tenue luz resaltar mi piel, de repente escuché el sonido de la puerta corrediza.

Luego escuché el eco de sus pasos acercarse a mí, levanté mi mirada y vi sus ojos que me veían profundamente, me observaba y mi nerviosismo se hacía presente, sentía como mis manos sudaban, sabía lo que en ese momento sucedería, la unión de nuestros cuerpos que sellaría el compromiso que habíamos adquirido, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, nunca en mi vida había hecho eso, siempre espere guardarlo para Naruto-kun.

Me observaba detenidamente mientras suavemente empezaba a quitarme el kimono que llevaba, mis hombros desnudos dejaban ver mi blanca piel, luego delicadamente la tela bajaba aún más dejando ver poco a poco mis senos, suspiré profundo y temblé, mientras mis mejillas se enrojecían de la vergüenza, nunca antes alguien me había visto desnuda.

Temblaba más mientras se hacía notoria mi respiración agitada, por alguna razón cerraba mis piernas con presión, él terminaba de quitarme el kimono mientras podía observar la totalidad de mi cuerpo, lo único que aún llevaba puesto eran las suaves bragas que protegía mi intimidad, con mis manos trataba de cubrir mis pechos, estaba tan avergonzada, quería salir de ahí y olvidar lo que sucedía, nunca pensaría que otro hombre que no fuera Naruto-kun viera mi cuerpo.

–Déjame apreciar bien tu cuerpo–me tomó de las manos y la apartó de mis senos, se acercó a mí y beso mi cuello, yo solo cerré con fuerzas mis ojos así como mis labios trataban de no dejar salir gemido alguno, lentamente bajaba por mi cuello y se acercaba a mis pechos mientras que con su manos los tomaba.

–Ahhh– no pude evitar expresarme, era algo nuevo y extraño de sentir.

Asustada veía como me tocaba y me miraba, me ponía más nerviosa y mi temor aumentaba; con la punta de sus dedos acariciaba aún mas mientras sentía como mis pezones se endurecían de la excitación.

–Ahh..ahh, gemía más mientras sentía como el rubor de mis mejillas aumentaba, cerraba mis ojos con fuerza para no ver sus actos.

Yo Sentía como luego sus manos se alejaban de mi cuerpo, poco a poco abrí mis ojos y fue cuando noté que se empezaba a quitar su vestimenta, yo inmediatamente los volví a cerrar y gire mi cabeza a un lado, nunca en mi vida había visto un hombre desnudo

–Mírame–me ordenó y dijo en un tono frío, yo no pude evitar obedecer.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y lo observé, me sonrojé aún más mientras veía su masculinidad sorprendida; era… era…¡era, grande!. Me sentía intimidada y con mucho temor, nunca me lo imagine de verlo de esa manera, era muy diferente a lo que yo pensaba; luego se acercó y me tomó de las manos guiándolas a su miembro.

–Tócame–me ordenó, me dio más nerviosismo y mucho temor, sin mencionar un poco de repulsión, pero simplemente obedecí y finalmente lo toque.

Como objeto extraño lo tocaba estando desconcertada, se sentía cálido, se sentía duro pero en otras partes suave, en la punta podía percibir cierta humedad que emanaba; mientras lo hacía notaba como él disfrutaba el morbo de lo que yo hacía. De repente sentí como con su mano me presionaba la cabeza para acercar mi rostro a él.

–¡ahhh! – expresé sonrojada aún más, quería gritar pero algo me lo impedía.

–Abre tu boca–me dio una nueva orden, yo confundida y extrañada me quede inmóvil, pero al final obedecí sus palabras.

Sentía como su palpitante miembro entraba dentro de mi boca, mientras lo hacía me sujetaba de mis cabellos, mientras mi lengua rozaba todo su miembro, al principio no hacía nada, solo lo sentía mientras lo introducía más, pero finalmente reaccioné lo que él deseaba, quería que con mi boca jugara con él.

Cerraba mis ojos, movía mis labios y mi lengua, sentía esa extraña sensación, ese extraño sabor, escuchaba sus gemidos de deleite, y como disfrutaba mientras yo actuaba y lo tenía dentro de mí, por alguna razón dejaba de respirar, no quería actuar más; cerraba mis ojos quedando inconsciente pero finalmente retiró su miembro de la suavidad de mi boca.

Me acostó en la cama y con sus dedos rasgó mis bragas, lentamente sus dedos acariciaban mis caderas acercándose más entre mis piernas, finalmente sus dedos acariciaba la entrada de mi intimidad, yo me ponía más nerviosa, el ritmo de mi respiración aumentaba, mi corazón latía sin cesar, percibía como introducía lentamente sus dedos en mí, sentía un extraño dolor que me hiso gemir.

–¡Hay¡–grité, mientras observaba como él disfrutaba al explorar mi cuerpo, lentamente los introducía aún más, mientras yo intentaba cerrar aún más mis piernas pero simplemente no podía, mis manos se aferraban a las sabanas mientras continuaba, al mismo tiempo que su boca lamía mis senos, con su lengua jugueteaba con mis pezones, sus manos y su respiración acariciaba mi cuerpo, sus dedos recorrían mis caderas, finalmente percibía como separaba mis piernas, en ese momento mi temor aumentaba aún más, lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

"Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun…¡Naruto kun!" gritaba en lo más profundo de mi alma, lloraba desesperada, sufría ahogada en lo más profundo de mis emociones, anhelando que llegara aquel hombre que yo amaba, ese a quien le había guardado mi pureza pero que simplemente no estaba ahí. ¿por qué?, Por qué no pudo llegar a rescatarme, por qué no pudo ser él el dueño de no solo de mi amor, sino también de mi cuerpo.

Duele tanto, mi corazón sufre, ¿dónde está el amor cuando tu cuerpo es entregado a otro?, mis músculos se contarían al sentir como su palpitante y cálido miembro se introducía poco a poco en mí, el dolor aumentaba, pero ese dolor era apagado por el dolor de mi corazón, su caderas se movían en vaivén dentro de mí lentamente, luego más intensamente, y un poco más y un poco más…

–¡Ahhh! –mis manos se incrustaban en su espalda mientras me aferraba más a él  
Sus embestidas cada vez se hacían más profundas, su labios recorrían mi senos mientras lo hacía él disfrutaba de mi cuerpo, sus manos recorrían mis muslos y también mi cabello, con sus ojos oscuro me observa, me miraba con deseo, esos fríos ojos traspasaban lo más profundo de mi alma.

–Ahhh–gemía, era lo único que podía hacer, cerraba mis ojos y pensaba en él, "Naruto-kun…Naruto Kun…¡te amo Naruto kun..!" Decía en lo más profundo de mi alma.

Finalmente sentí como presionaba más fuerte en mí y retiraba rápidamente su miembro, percibía un extraña sensación en mi vagina "placer" pensé, es lo que se supone que debo sentir después de eso, placer físico pero no placer emocional, me sentía vacía, me sentía sola, sin ningún valor, el único que podía darme el verdadero valor y la verdadera felicidad era Naruto-kun.

Se acostaba a mi lado, y yo me quedaba a lado suyo, lentamente buscaba las sabanas que cubrieran mi cuerpo, el cuerpo que se había vendido por su clan, ambos sufríamos con la misma agonía, yo no lo amaba, él no me amaba, solo cumplíamos un deber, un destino frio y cruel, viviríamos así hasta morir de esa manera, sin sentir la calidez del verdadero amor.

Los días pasaban, las noches también, noches largas por el placer que buscaba el destino de un nuevo clan, el surgimiento de un nuevo dojutsu, el dojutsu que representaría el poder del elitismo de konoha, porque habría sido cobrado por la felicidad del amor.

Desdichada con mi vida seguía a su lado, sonriendo cuando lo pedía, atendiéndolo cuando debía, brindándole mi cuerpo tal y como yo debía, pero pensando cada día en él, observándolo cada día, ocultando mis sentimientos que nunca pude confesar por mi temor y cobardía."Naruto-kun yo te amo" seguía diciendo en lo más profundo de mi alma, ¿Cuánto más soportaría esto? ¿Cuánto más podría ocultar mi amor? Sabía que ya no valía la pena confesar cuando ahora pertenecía a otro hombre, pero que desdicha vivir pensando en que él nunca supo la belleza y pureza de mi amor.

Despertaba en mi fría cama, desnuda debajo de esas blancas sabanas observaba el sol y yo siempre pensando en él, estaba viva pero estaba prisionera por mi destino, estando al lado de un hombre que no amo pero que solo me daba placer. Vacía me sentía y desesperada, pensando en que nunca pude confesarle lo que yo sentía; finalmente las emociones me invadieron más y decidí hablar aquello que había callado, que había ocultado y que rompería con el pacto de del clan.

Me vestí y corrí fuera de mi hogar, caminaba desesperada tratando de encontrar aquel hombre, sabía dónde estaba, conocía sus movimientos, desde hace mucho tiempo lo observaba a lo lejos mientras realizaba su actividades, me dolía saber que se iba a misiones, me preocupaba pensando que algo malo le podría pasar y me alegraba mientras lo observaba regresar con bienestar.

Caminaba en el bosque, en ese hermoso y especial lugar donde realizaba su entrenamiento; pero cuando llegue mi ser quedó en shock mientras sentía como mi corazón se partía en fragmentos."Naruto-kun" pensé una vez más, solo que esta vez con mucho dolor.

Sus manos se deslizaban en la silueta de su cintura, su blanca piel contrastaba con la de él, sus labios se entrelazaba con pasión, el jadeo de sus cuerpos se percibía con fervor, mientras sus almas se unían en un solo ser, y Sai se demostraban afecto.

Caí de rodillas impactada mientras aún observaba la escena, sentía mis ojos dilatados, mi boca enmudecida titubeaba mientras observaba, lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, mientras sollozaba enmudecida, tratando de evitar llamar la atención, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y corrí inmediatamente lo más lejos del lugar.

Sentí como si un kunai se clavaba en lo más profundo de mi corazón y con furia rasgaba todo vestigio de él, sufro, duele tanto saber que el corazón de tu amor pertenezca a otro ser y te das cuenta de que la realidad que tu pensaste es otra, "Naruto-kun con otro…" aun no lo podía creer ¿Por qué?, porque el destino tuvo que ser cruel de esa forma, Por qué tuve que terminar de perder el amor de mi vida y borrarse toda mi ilusión con la fría y triste realidad.

Lloraba amargamente sobre mi cama, mis dientes mordían mi cabello por mi tristeza y dolor, mis uñas se incrustaban entre las sabanas tratando de dejar todo aquel sentimiento, mi alma agonizaba por la crueldad de mi destino y de su destino.

Los días pasaba y yo estando muda sin pronunciar palabra alguna, solo actuaba frente a los Uchiha y Hyuga realizando mi responsabilidad, tras la noche estaba junto a él, y cumplíamos el sello de nuestro matrimonio, sufría con cada caricia, con cada rose que me recordara a aquel que no podía ser mío, que yo no podía nunca abarcar un poquito de su corazón.  
Infeliz me sentía ante todo lo que me sucedía, mi vida había perdido el sentido de su existencia ya no tenía más opción vivir, vivir en una prisión, la prisión del amor, la prisión de la sociedad y sobre todo la prisión del dolor.

Mi mente influenciado por lo oscuro y lo prohibido tomaba aquello que no debía tomar, la salida a una triste realidad, el boleto a la eternidad y al olvido del dolor, veía esa extraña mezcla , esa que era compañero de aquellos ninjas que disfrutaban de la lenta y dolorosa muerte de los demás, la esencia prohibida de la muerte.

Sollozaba mientras la tenía en mis manos y recordaba aquella triste y cruel escena, abrí mis labios y tomé ese veneno que traería la paz a mi corazón, me acosté en mi cama esperando cerrar mis ojos para muna más despertar.

Frio intenso sentía mi ser, mi cuerpo temblaba por la fiebre, mis huesos me dolían agudamente que me hacia llorar de la desesperación, haciéndome morder y desangrar mis labios, mareada observaba aquello que me rodeaba, sentía que todo daba vueltas, mi cuerpo agonizaba mientras mi dolor cada momento me consumía, el dolor de mi corazón, lloraba mientas a lo lejos escuchaba el eco de su voz, era él, ese hombre a quien yo me había entregado y que cobardemente rompí el pacto que había hecho con él.

Soy una mala persona, no pensé en él, tal vez no me ame, pero no debí…no debí traicionar a mi clan ni mucho menos al de él, pero yo simplemente no podía mas vivir así, sin él, sin mi único amor…Naruto-kun.

Me tomaba fuertemente de las manos, bridándome tranquilidad mientras que me observaba de forma diferente, con miedo, nunca había visto esa expresión en su ser, parecía que le importaba, tal vez me equivoqué, tal vez debajo de esa fría mirada, tras esa seriedad, había un sentimiento más pero ahora era demasiado tarde, había trazado mi destino y no podía dar marcha atrás.

–Lo siento… –mencioné con dificultad, me sentía muy mal por lo que había hecho, pero eso no era nada con el dolor que yo sufría. Era mi despedida, mi adiós, el adiós que afirmaba el nunca regresar.

Lentamente cerraba los ojos, mientras mi respiración se paralizaba lentamente junto con mi latir, podía escuchaba el lento latir de mi corazón junto con su dulce voz, Naruto-kun, aunque nunca pudimos estar juntos siempre te amaré…

Dolor, angustia y sufrimiento, son circunstancias que afectan el pensar de cada individuo, amar y luchar por lo que crees es algo digno de admirar, pero llega un momento en que todo lo que creíste se esfuma, tu ilusión se libera y tras esa triste realidad eliges el amargo pero a la vez dulce camino del adiós e intentas liberarte de la prisión del amor.


End file.
